The present disclosure relates to a filter system for a vacuum cleaner. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a vacuum filter system which uses pressurized air generated by a vacuum motor to clean the filters.
Industrial vacuum cleaners are used in many applications. One illustrative application is a vacuum cleaner for use with a floor grinder. Such floor grinders grind concrete and typically need an adequate vacuum to operate properly. The present disclosure provides a robust vacuum option designed to provide continuous suction without having to stop and clear vacuum filters. The present disclosure also provides a more robust and rugged system designed to withstand the heavy use and abuse that is typical in the concrete grinding industry. The filter system of the present disclosure may also be used with other types of vacuum cleaners such as residential central vacuums, car wash vacuums or other industrial applications.
The system and method of the present disclosure provides an efficient system and method for cleaning the vacuum filters by allowing the pressure from the blower or exhaust of a vacuum motor to be selectively forced through the filters in reverse, thereby cleaning the filters. Therefore, the filters are thoroughly cleaned. The filters do not have to be cleaned as often, therefore increasing the life of filter system components. An illustrated embodiment uses a single motor to provide both suction for the vacuum and pressure for cleaning of the filters. A rotary valve arrangement of the filter system is simple to operate, while providing longevity. Main components of the filter system are located outside of the airstream, thereby providing easy replacement of the filter components.
The filter system of the present disclosure uses an exhaust from the same vacuum motor that provides the suction to selectively force air through the filters in reverse. Therefore, the illustrated filter system uses pressure to clean the filter. Conventional filter cleaning systems either use ambient air or a separate blower to clean the filters. Using pressure to clean the filters provides a more thorough cleaning and therefore allows increased cycle time. Increasing the cycle time decreases the number of times each component must operate in a given time frame and, as a result, increases the duration of all electrical components. For example, conventional vacuum filter systems clean filters every few seconds (such as every seven seconds, for example) to reduce the likelihood of clogging.
The rotary valve arrangement of the present disclosure allows the main filter components to be located outside of the air stream. This increases the duration of all mechanical components. Other vacuum filter systems have key filter components located in the air stream and are therefore more prone to premature failure.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a vacuum cleaner system includes a housing having an interior region, an inlet opening, and at least one outlet opening. The system also includes a vacuum motor having an exhaust, a pressure chamber coupled to the exhaust of the vacuum motor, and at least one filter located in the interior region of the housing in communication with the at least one outlet opening of the housing. The system further includes at least one air flow control valve. Each valve is coupled to the vacuum motor, the pressure chamber and a filter. The at least one valve is operable to couple the at least one filter to the vacuum source to provide suction therethrough when the at least one valve is in a first position, and alternately to couple the at least one filter to the pressure chamber when the at least one valve is in a second position to supply pressurized air from the pressure chamber to the at least one filter to clean the at least one filter.
Additional features of the present system and method will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present system and method as presently perceived.